Lost in Spirit
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The turtle boys have to travel to the spirit world in order to save someone they love from herself. I do not own the rights to TMNT, I only own OC's and the overall plot. Rated M as a precaution. And nothing else to actually say. :)
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Spirit

a/n: When Splinter gives his daughter a necklace as a sign of her clan and her heritage, trouble ensues and the turtles have to fix things before they lose their sister forever. I don't own the turtles, I only own Samantha and this rather weird plot that came to me when watching Moana. The word for this chapter is courage. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

It had been a rather disappointing patrol and there were fresh bruises on the Hamato Brothers as they ran into the lair. Their sister had went with them, but she had managed to get a cut on the back of her neck from a katana that was dodged badly, and would have cut her head off if not dodged at all.

Donatello sat her on the sofa and told her not to move. He looked at the wound and bandaged it saying that it wasn't deep enough for stitches.

After that Samantha went to her bedroom. It had been her fault that they were ambushed and despite her brothers saying otherwise she still felt responsible. And to make matters worse she was in a bit of a funk since the day before.

Two nights ago on the rooftops a conversation with a Kunoichi from the foot clan had opened her eyes for what a kunoichi was actually trained to do. She had found out that they were supposed to use not only ninjitsu fighting skills but sex as well to trick their enemies. This information had lead to her being so distracted in training that she got her ass kicked by Mikey and then Donnie before Splinter had questioned her about it and she asked him if it was true. Just by asking this question had lead to the boys being sent out of the dojo and an argument between father and daughter.

There was a quiet knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." Samie said as she lay on her bed as though defeated.  
"Samantha, is everything alright with you my daughter?" Splinter asked as he walked in and sat on the bed with her.  
"I screwed up again." She answered not turning around. "Sensei why does this keep happening to me?"  
"Because, you found out what you could have been and you let it drown out who you are."  
"Why didn't you tell me that kunoichi are trained to use sex as a weapon?" She asked. Splinter was shocked at the question that had caused an argument between the two of them.  
"Samantha, I didn't tell you because I didn't want my little girl being trained that way. I did it to protect you." He answered. "And I have something to show you."

Samantha sat up a little and faced her father. The rat delved into his pocket and held up a silver necklace. It was beautiful. It had a pendant on it in the same shape as the Hamato insignia.  
"It's the Hamato insignia. Sensei, is this something to do with our family's clan?"  
"Yes child. It has been passed down to Hamato Kunoichi since it was made. And despite not being trained the way a Kunoichi usually is you are still a kunoichi in here and I need you to promise me that you will carry on the proud tradition of our family with dignity and pride."  
"Hai Sensei, yakusoku shimasu." Sam said in Japanese. Her father pinned the necklace carefully around her injured neck.  
"I love you my daughter. You and your brothers make me so proud." He told her. Samie threw her hands around his neck.  
"I love you too Daddy." She stated. Splinter smiled as he hugged her back.  
"Now try and get some sleep." He said and quietly left the room again.

The next morning Samie woke up feeling a lot better about herself. "Good morning, my wonderful amazing brothers." She stated as she happily poured a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning Samie." Leo stated, wondering exactly what that cut on her neck had done to his sister.  
"Why are you so happy so early?" Raph asked as he tried to eat his cereal. He wasn't the friendliest of turtles first thing in the morning.  
"Samie, what's that around your neck?" Mikey asked.  
"A bandage Donnie put it on me last night." Sam responded. Donnie was still half asleep and so far hadn't really responded to any external stimulus.  
"No I meant the necklace." Mikey corrected her and went to touch it.  
"This, Sensei gave it to me last night. He said that Hamato Kunoichi have carried it for generations."  
"And he gave it to you because?" Raph asked.  
"Because I am a Hamato Kunoichi. And I needed a reminder of who I really am." Sam stated.

Splinter entered. "Good morning children."  
"Ohayo Sensei." They stated in unison, other than Donnie who waved a little before taking a big gulp of his coffee to try and force himself awake.  
"I trust you all had a good sleep. Isn't that right Donatello."  
"It was good enough." Don stated as he stood up. "I'll see you in the dojo sensei." He said and went to leave.  
"I know you fell asleep working again." Splinter called after his second youngest. He looked sheepish for a moment and all but ran to the dojo.

In training things were back to normal again. Samie had regained her confidence overnight and was now sparring against Raph and giving him quite a challenge.

Half way through the sparring session. Samie began to feel sick, she asked to stop and fell to her knees. Raph and Donnie were right by her side in a flash.  
"Sensei her pupils are non-reactive." Don said as he looked at her eyes, they were half shut by this point and she could barely hold herself up.  
"Maybe it's that cut on her neck, it might have been worse than we thought." Raph suggested.  
"No a cut wouldn't do that and there's no fever so it can't be infection." Don said, completely shutting down the suggestion.  
"Donatello, lie her down and get something from the lab that can monitor your sister. I will try and see what is going on." Splinter ordered. Don was gone in a flash after that.

Splinter closed his eyes and began to meditate. "My daughter, whatever is ailing you, you have to fight it and come back to us." Splinter's astral projection said to the thick inky blackness that somehow showed him the path to being spiritually aware.

Donatello returned and quickly set up a heart monitor, and blood pressure as well as brain waves. He had wanted to be sure about what was wrong with Samie. "Guys, what's Splinter doing?" He asked.  
"Meditating, I think he might be trying to reach Samie's spirit although I have no idea why." Leo explained to his younger brother.  
"Leo, I think Splinter might have the right idea. Maybe we should all meditate to try and reach Samie."  
"Okay, but I think that we should call April and ask her to come down here and keep an eye on Samie while we are." Leo agreed.

April was in the lair within twenty minutes, although out of breath as though she had ran the whole way.  
"We just need you to watch Sam's vitals while she's unconscious. It's just a precaution though." Don explained.  
"Sure whatever you guys need." April commented, and put on a brave face, despite being very worried about her friend.

The four brothers sat around their sister and began to meditate. Closing their eyes and taking a deep breath. They entered the spiritual plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Spirit

a/n: This chapter starts sets the entire scene for the confusion of the spiritual world. I really made up most of the aspects of this world, but I suppose the spiritual world can be whatever an individual person makes it, right? Still don't own TMNT, but that would be awesome. The word for this chapter is eggnog. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The brothers appeared in the inky blackness. Splinter's spirit was searching around for Samantha's own but to no avail.

When Splinter noticed that he was no longer alone he walked toward his son's.  
"My sons. You must spiritually connect to your sister and find out what is harming her." Splinter began to explain  
"What do you mean. I thought she was having a heart attack or something." Donnie interrupted.  
"Samantha's illness is not physical, it is spiritual. And it is up to the four of you to find the source of this problem and resolve it before we lose our girl forever."  
"How exactly are we supposed to do that father?" Leo asked.  
"Start by simply finding your sister and the rest will become clear." He said and faded away.

"Remind me, are we all that attached to Samie?" Raph asked.  
"Yes we are." Leo answered. "Focus, we have to concentrate on Samie if we want to find her spirit."  
"Fine. Let's just do this already." Raph stated.  
"You would think a guy trying to find his sister would be more ready to try." Mikey commented. Raph managed to ignore the comment and sat crossed legged.

All four of them focused all of their energy on their sister. They knew her life was at risk and that as her brothers they would do what they could to get her back home unharmed.

They opened their eyes and found that they were in a spiritual projection. There was a beautiful sunrise on the horizon and they could make out a building. Knowing that it was their only clue so far they walked toward it.  
"Guys it looks kinda Japanese." Leo stated. They walked closer.

It looked like a weapons store. It had almost every type of weapon in a kunoichi's arsonal. "Excuse me, we are looking for someone and we were hoping that you could help us." Leo stated.  
"Who are you looking for?" The spirit behind the counter asked.  
"Our sister, she looks like him but with long brown hair and a yellow mask." Raph answered pointing at Donnie.  
"Yes, I have and she headed out East. It is a good thing that you came looking. It only gets more dangerous the further East you travel." The spirit told them.  
"Thank you." Leo stated and turned the others out of the store.

They stood outside. "Okay so what way is East?" Leo asked.  
"Doesn't the sunrise in the East." Don stated. "It's still early enough we just have to walk towards it."  
"Okay we do that. Just remember it is going to get dangerous so stay on your guard." Leo stated and they began walking East towards where they were sure their sister was headed.

After about half an hour they came across a town. It seemed like a perfectly nice town. Donnie knew something wasn't right though. He walked up to a random person.  
"Excuse me, we were wondering if you've seen our sister. She's a talking turtle, looks like me but with brown hair." He asked. The person ignored him and turned to face him. The woman was missing her mouth. Don screamed a little in surprise and went back to the others.

"Donnie, what happened did she tell you evolution was disproven?" Raph teased.  
"No, her entire mouth was missing. I don't think we should stay here."  
"Relax Donnie, this is a lovely little town. We'll just look around for Samie then continue heading East." Leo stated.  
"I don't know guys. I don't think Samie would have stayed here. If these people creeped her out as much as they did me then there is no way she would have stuck around." Don told them.  
"Donnie it's all good. These people are all perfectly fine. I don't know why you think that they don't have mouths." Mikey stated.  
"Are you kidding me, only I can see it." Don yelled. "There is just skin beneath their noses nothing else, it's as though it's always been like that."  
"Okay Donnie, now you're just being stupid." Leo stated as he rolled his eyes.  
"I am now. We'll see who's right when you try ask around for our sister." Don argued back. He wasn't angry with his brothers, but really worried about whatever spirit had done this. He knew enough about this stuff to know that things weren't as black and white in the spirit realm as some would believe.

They continued to search the town. Donatello was refusing to speak to any of the townspeople. Although the others were happily asking around. They found the local Sheriff's office and walked in.  
"Hello we were wondering if you could help us. We are looking for our sister and-" Leo began but was cut off. The sheriff simply stood up and walked over to Donnie. Don just smiled at the spirit and backed away slowly.

The spirit raised it's hand and placed it over Donatello's mouth. He could feel the hole close over but didn't feel any physical pain, even as the Sheriff pulled Donnie's lips clean off his face. Another set of lips appeared on the Sheriff's face.  
"Your sister did come through here. I didn't get the chance to add her voice to my collection but I can settle for a spirit that is so very much like her's. That is why you could see what the townspeople are really like and your brother's couldn't." The sheriff explained. "Unfortunately you have to stay here now."

"It's time to go. Donnie move." Leo stated. Don done as he was told.

They ran out onto the street and headed to the East side of the town. "Donnie I'm sorry we didn't believe you before." Raph called as they ran through the streets together. If Don could have answered then he would have. Instead he stopped short and pointed. The townspeople had turned against them. Don put a hand on his head then held on to Raph's hand. Donnie also knew that the Sheriff spirit was making his collected spirits attack his brothers and could honestly slightly feel the urge. Somehow Raphael's own spirit just touching him made that urge disappear.

They done what the turtles done best and found a way to the rooftops. "Donnie are you feeling okay?" Raph asked trying to take his hand away. Don forced Raph to keep hold of his hand and pelted Eastward nearly dragging the shorter turtle off his feet.  
"Guys hurry he's stronger than he looks." Raph stated as they jumped across the roofs together as one.

Mikey and Leo followed closely behind and managed to catch up. Eventually coming to the edge of the town. They stopped at the town line. "If we go across here. You will be mute when we wake up, if not you will be captured and forced to stay here forever. Never to return to your body." Leo told Donnie. Don rolled his brown eyes and crossed the line.  
"Leo something tells me Donnie would rather have Sam back than have his spirit trapped." Raph stated giving his brother a high-three.  
"Fine come on Mikey."

They continued walking sticking to the path in silence. They had no idea where Samie was and it was now well into the afternoon. They were all somewhat thankful that they didn't have to eat or drink at all in their spiritual forms.  
"Guys, did you think that the spirit realm would look more like the real world than it does?" Mikey asked as they walked.  
"Yeah, but can we please just focus on finding Sam." Leo said. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

Samie was wandering around another small village. The townspeople were avoiding her, but for once not because she was a turtle. No it was because she was carrying the mark of a kunoichi. A hooded figure was walking toward her own.  
"Come with me if you want the answers you have been seeking for."  
"Answers. I just want to get back to my physical form." Sam stated. The hooded figure grabbed Samie's wrist and pulled her along.

Eventually they arrived at house. They walked inside and there was a dojo. "Please come. We wish to speak with you."  
"We?" Sam asked. She had assumed that this woman was the only one. Especially with the way that the other townspeople treated her.

Sam was lead into a small sitting room complete with cushions where the sofa was to be and a ton of books on a large book shelf on the far wall. The hooded figure now took off the hood and pinned it up. When she turned around Samie recognised the figure right away.  
"Tang Shen?" She asked her eyes wide. The figure nodded.  
"I have been keeping a close watch over you and your brothers for a long time." Shen explained. "Come and sit down here and wait for the others."

The boys were still walking East.  
"Okay we were told that it would only get more dangerous the further we went." Leo stated to his brothers. "What can be more dangerous than a freaky town that wants to trap your soul by stealing your mouth?" He asked. Donnie had a look of indifference on his face, but he was in agreement with Leo. And at that moment couldn't think of anything worse.

They walked what seemed like a normal forest. Raph shuddered when he seen that it had what seemed to be spider webs covering it. "Come on, the sooner we get through here the better." He stated.  
"Not so fast, what if Samie's in here and hurt." Leo stated.  
"Leo physical pain doesn't exist here and-" Mikey began but was cut off when Donnie put his hands on his ears and began to wander into the forest.  
"Donnie come back this way." Raph called. "Don't wander off the path."

Raph went and grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders. Donnie was still out of it, but felt better with his brother holding onto him.  
"Leo, what do you think made that happen?" Mikey asked.  
"The sheriff spirit. He must still have control over Donnie's spirit and ordered him to walk into the forest where he would probably get trapped." Leo answered.  
"Raph's right we have to get out of here before something bad does happen."  
"I've got Donnie, but he keeps trying to get out of my grip." Raph stated. "But I think that us touching him helps him fight it."  
"What makes you think that?" Mikey asked.  
"A few things. One he held my hand in that town and was like himself and refused to let me take my hand away. Two, when I grabbed him just now he was slightly more compliant than he was a moment ago. Three, I think that the sheriff spirit's hold over him is getting stronger which is why it's harder to break out."

Now that Donnie was safely in the middle of their group the brothers walked on. Every so often Donnie would try and break free which would cause one or all of them to panic and hold on to him tighter to try and release his spirit.  
"Okay what if his spirit is still under control when we wake up?" Mike asked.  
"I don't know. I don't even think Donnie will be able to wake up if he doesn't regain control." Leo answered. "Especially if his current condition keeps up."  
"He's pretty far gone isn't he?" Raph asked rhetorically. Why did Donnie have to get his spirit trapped in a projection in which they were looking for their sister. Mikey only nodded and Leo closed his eyes in an attempt to figure out how to save his brother so that they could go and save their sister.

Just as Donatello made another move to leave for the thick of trees at either side of them Splinter's form appeared before them. "My sons. Hurry we have to get your brother out of here before I can explain." He said to Leo, Raph and Mikey.  
"But sensei." Mikey began.  
"No Michelangelo, there isn't any time we must hurry before it is too late." Splinter explained. Mikey nodded and they pushed Donnie forward into Splinter who held his son close and began to walk briskly through the forest forcing the other three to jog so that they could keep up properly.

When they made it out of the forest Donnie put his hand up to his head and rubbed his eyes a little as though he was just waking up.  
"Sensei, what was that all about?" Leo asked. Splinter sighed.  
"That forest is designed entirely to trap souls that have already been stolen but manage to avoid being controlled by whoever stole them. In this case it caused Donatello to wander off with no idea of what he was doing."  
"I've always thought that spiritual projections were peaceful. Now I'm not so sure." Leo commented.  
"Leonardo this might be the spirit realm but things are just vague as to what is good and bad as it is in the real world. You must remember this and trust no one."  
"But what about Samie Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.  
"Your sister's spirit is lost. It is our duty to find her." Splinter responded. "Come my sons, we must move further away from the forest it still has hold over Donatello."

Again the family began walking. The further they went from the forest the less influence it had over Donnie.

By the time they reached their destination Donnie was back to being himself and Splinter was allowing him to walk without physically holding onto any of them.

The turtles followed their sensei into the small shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Spirit

a/n: More of the spiritual world and I'm sort of uploading this all in one go as I have been waiting to finish this before posting for some reason. It's all there. Again I still possess no ownership of the Ninja Turtles. The word for this chapter is vegan. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

The shop looked like it belonged to an apothecary and the shelves were filled with jars and jars of items that made Donnie's own lab look like a chemistry set.  
"Do not touch anything." Splinter warned as Mikey went to touch a jar with what looked like pickled onions in it. "Donatello come with me my son."

Splinter took Donnie to the front desk. There was an aged man standing there. He was reading what appeared to be a magazine. "Excuse me, my son is in need of your assistance." Splinter stated his hands firmly on Donnie's shoulders. The man looked up and took one look at Donnie.  
"I see you've had a run in with one of the spirits that likes to steal voices." The apothecary stated.  
"Is there anyway that you can help him restore his voice?" Splinter asked.  
"No but there is a way to give his soul it's freedom." The apothecary said. "Follow me young one. And please stop your other kids from touching anything. Some of these things are very dangerous."

The apothecary lead Donnie into the back of the shop. Don looked around and decided instantly that he didn't like the look of it. "Sit down I just have to find the right spirit. You came from the West didn't you?" The apothecary asked. Donnie nodded in response, still unable to speak. "Then it must have been this one. He has a strange infatuation with pretending to be law enforcement." Donnie's eyes rolled back. "Not to worry, you'll soon have complete freedom."

Meanwhile Samie was in the small sitting room. Tang Shen walked back into the room along with several other woman. These women all had one thing in common. They all wore the same necklace. The same necklace that had been placed around Samantha's own neck.  
"You are all Hamato Clan?" She asked.  
"Yes child. We are and we want to help you." Said one, she was an aged woman who had lived a very long time.  
"Help me with what?" Samie asked.  
"We want to help you find yourself again. You are lost child."  
"Who are you anyway? Are you Master Splinter's Grandma?"  
"No, she isn't dearest. That's me." Said another woman. "Yoshi was always such a sweet child."  
"I am the first to wear that necklace. It is the symbol of our clan. And now it is your burden to carry."  
"How is it a burden?" Samie asked.  
"When your father gave you that chain, you promised him that you would carry your clan's name with pride. For generations, daughters and daughters in law have all made that same promise. But none of them have been so lost as you are now." One of the other women explained.  
"I don't get it. I know who I am and I know that I want to fight and carry on tradition no matter what."  
"There's more to it than that Samantha and you know it."  
"But I'm still just a child, how am I supposed to carry on tradition if I'm not trained the way I'm supposed to be."

Back in the apothecary shop Donnie was feeling foggy minded as though his entire thinking process was blocked. The kind old apothecary was now feeding him something and Donnie was quite unaware of everything going on around him.

Splinter walked through the curtain. "I am quite glad you brought him here when you did. Your son's spirit is very easily controlled. It is imperative that I give him this straight away." The apothecary stated as he held up another jar of what seemed to be butterflies that had been preserved in gelatin.  
"Do whatever you can." Splinter stated and went to join the others.

"Sensei, is that guy really going to be able to help Donnie?" Raph asked. "I mean he was pretty far gone."  
"I'm am pretty sure that Donatello is going to be alright. Apothecaries are generally good and this one is a friend that I frequent whenever I appear in this projection."  
"Whatever happened to not trusting anyone?" Raph retorted.

"I meant for you not to trust anyone and I have been here before and know who to trust."

Five minutes passed in total silence and Donnie came out. "I managed to give your son back his control which returned his mouth, but unfortunately his voice was lost as you may be aware."  
"Thank you my old friend. I appreciate this."  
"Why have you just now brought your kids, and didn't you mention a daughter?"  
"That's why we're here, our sister's spirit is lost and we have to find her." Leo interjected.

"Sorry to hear that. Hope you find her before it's too late."

They walked back outside of the shop and Donnie was wearing the biggest smile he ever had.  
"It's nice to have you back D." Mikey stated and hugged Donnie as Raph noogied him with a smile on his face.  
"I apologise to you all my sons." Splinter said stopping the fun.

The turtle boys looked at him. Splinter looked disheartened.  
"I should never have sent you kids here alone with no idea what to do or where you were going."  
"But sensei, we've learned so much since getting here." Leo said trying to better his father's dark mood.  
"No my mistake is what ultimately led to Donatello getting his soul captured and we are no closer than before to finding your sister." Splinter stated.  
"Sensei, we've come so far. Surely by now Samie is close by." Raph stated. Splinter looked up and stared at Raphael for a second. He opened his mouth to speak and then noticed something that was important.

Splinter pushed passed his sons and walked toward it. He seen that it was a sign and that someone had recently been through there. He noticed something on the ground and bent over to pick it up. It was unmistakably an old piece of cloth he had given his daughter once when she was upset. He had no idea she still had it but knew it was her's from the small letter S in the corner.  
"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked. Splinter had no idea that they had followed him and turned to his boys.  
"It is a piece of cloth I gave your sister, she went this way follow me. I am sure she went towards the next town."

The boys followed their father into the next town. The dirt path beneath their feet slowly turned into cobbled streets. Yoshi smiled at a few of the people they met as they walked through.  
"I know this town. I think I know where Samantha is." He stated. "But be warned, she might not be welcomed in this town. A lot of people here think that Kunoichi are just as bad as ladies of the night for performing their duties." Splinter said to his sons.

Samantha was with still with the Hamato Kunoichi. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"  
"Is this where I come when I die?" Samie asked.  
"You are far too young to worry about such things." One of the women stated.  
"Am I because it seems like I've stared death in the face pretty much every night since we turned fifteen."  
"Kunoichi are usually used as pawns to distract the enemy. You however are different. You seem to be put into a lot of battles and are trained for hard combat."  
"Yes, Yoshi trained her with her brothers." Said another. "I knew he wouldn't be able to train his daughter for that."  
"But I still don't know why I'm lost or even how I'm here."

There was suddenly a stagnant pause in the air as the kunoichi took in what their latest successor said to them.

"Child you are here because the necklace brought you here." Said the first wearer.  
"Like the ruby slippers in the Wizard of Oz?" Sam answered.  
"Not quite, that was just a story, the necklace brought you here because over the centuries it has infused with the very spirit of what it means to be a Hamato Kunoichi. Which is why only Hamato women can wear it."  
"But I'm not, at least not through blood. I wasn't born into the clan." Samie argued.  
"But you were adopted by it's leader. Hamato Yoshi making you Hamato Samantha." Shen explained. "And that makes you not only my daughter but gives you the name Hamato and all of the responsibilities the name carries."

The door was knocked. No one moved. "I'll get it then." Shen stated and walked to the door. "Yoshi." She stated. Sam turned around at the name.

"Sensei!" She called out and went to the door. Samie ran into her father's arms.  
"I missed you too child." Splinter said to her. "Shen why is she here?"  
"For answers. Yoshi please the child is lost."  
"Then as her parents it is our responsibility to help her find her way." Yoshi stated.  
"Sensei are my brothers here?" Sam asked.  
"Yes they are. Boys, come on we have found Samantha. It is time to do what we came here for."

Yoshi and the four boys walked into the house after embracing their sister in a massive bear hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in Spirit

a/n: Okay this is the second to last chapter. And I guess that just about covers what I want to say in this note. The word for this chapter is theory. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

The family all sat in the house. The boys had all taken refuge on a cushion each and Donnie hadn't left his sister's side.

Leo was curious as to what was actually going on. But there was no time to catch up the boys on the conversation, which continued as before.

"You asked about how you are lost, child that is something that only you can answer." One of the other kunoichi explained.  
"How can I answer that question when I'm not so sure of the answer."  
"I didn't say you couldn't get help." The kunoichi stated. The boys were now really confused.  
"Hold on a minute, what is actually going on here?" Leo asked.  
"That is nothing of concern to you. Now keep out of the conversation."  
"Annaisha, he's only concerned for their sister. It is the reason why they made this journey in the first place." Splinter defended.  
"Well that doesn't mean that I have to put up with back chat from a child." Annaisha commented. Leo went to say something else but was abruptly stopped by Splinter.

After the short interruption the conversation continued.  
"So you're going to help me to figure out why I'm so lost?" Samie asked, feeling as though there was a little bit of hope left for her.  
"Well what lead to you being given the necklace?" Shen asked.  
"I had screwed up on patrol and managed to get us all ambushed by the foot."  
"No you were lost before that earlier." Annaisha demanded.  
"I had an argument with Sensei after a particularly bad training session." Sam answered.  
"Why? What was it about?" The first wearer asked.  
"Because I had just found out why most kunoichi are trained and I wanted to know why I wasn't told about it."  
"Yes, and you found out before because someone from the foot clan had said so the night before when we fought the foot on the rooftops." Leo added as he inched away from the angry face of Annaisha.

Samie sat down and realised something. "I'm so lost because I let our enemies get into my head. I also had to figure out why I let it consume to the point where I even started to disrespect my father. I now know that despite the fact that it was my fault, we all make mistakes and that I shouldn't wallow in it." Sam said to the room.  
"Don't worry about Samie, as long as you're safe then everything is alright." Raph stated.  
"Yeah sis, it's all good." Mikey added.  
"Nothing to add Donnie?" Sam asked. Donnie shook his head and put a hand over his mouth.  
"You can't speak why not?"  
"An evil spirit stole his voice to gain control of his soul and we went to an apothecary, who couldn't return his voice to him, but was able to free his spirit." Leo explained, on behalf of his brother.  
"That makes a lot of sense." Sam responded. "I bet it was the guy in the Sheriff's uniform."

As the conversation mainly revolved around Samie being lost and her not knowing why, it was beginning to go around in circles. Of course as time went on it caused the minds of Leo, Raph and Mikey to wander. Donatello, however was listening to the entire thing intently. Ever since he had been reunited to his sister, the twins hadn't separated and the closeness was beginning to creep everyone out. If there was ever a time for the two of them to seem more like twins it was then.

Leo looked lazily out of the window as the sun slowly set over the tiny town. "Master Splinter, I was wondering?" He asked. "If it was supposed to get more dangerous the further we travelled East, then why has nothing bad happened since we got into this town?"  
"Has the sun went down yet Leonardo?" Shen asked him, Leo looked confused and shook his head.  
"Not yet it hasn't, why is that important."  
"At night this town is the most dangerous place to exist." Shen answered. "It is too dangerous for anyone to go outside."  
"How come, it's beautiful here during the day." Mikey answered.  
"There is a spirit that is truly evil and it terrorises our village every night." Said a woman who the turtles automatically knew was Splinter's mother. He looked a lot like his human form, which they had seen a picture of every day since they could remember.  
"What does it do?" Sam asked curiously.  
"It does something different every night, we never know what to expect and to top it off the spirit takes a different person with it when it leaves." Annaisha explained.  
"Hasn't anyone ever tried to stop it before?" Raph asked.  
"No, it is too dangerous to stop Raphael." Shen answered.

Moving away from the window Leo joined the rest of the room. "Guys we have to do something about this." He explained. "We can't let a spirit terrorise an entire town, especially a town where past kunoichi from our family live."  
"He's right, Sensei, we have to do something." Mikey agreed. The twins and Raph nodded.  
"You may try, but this spirit is dangerous. It will take everything I have taught you and more for you to defeat this and save the town."  
"Hai sensei." Came four voices.  
"Be careful my children." Splinter called out as they spun their weapons and headed out.

As they went into grab weapons from the dojo Annaisha grabbed the twins and held them in place.  
"Your spirits are interlinked, you will be able to use that to your advantage in order to defeat this spirit." She told them. They nodded their heads, but no further explanation came. The twins left as Leo called out to them and flung staffs their way.

The turtles headed to the rooftop of the house where the spirits of their deceased matriarchs lived. The five of them stood waiting for the sun going down. They knew not what the spirit looked like, but that it was dangerous and could cause them to lose what they had come here for in the first place if it took too long, but they were prepared to take that risk in order to help people.  
"Okay here's the plan when the spirit comes we attack it from different angles." Leo stated.  
"Wouldn't it be better if we could see what it looks like first." Sam suggested.  
"Maybe, but you don't get to make that call." Leo answered.

Before long, the spirit came. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Raph stated. Splinter opened the door.  
"My children please it is too dangerous, you do not know what you are doing." He yelled up to them.  
"Master Splinter, please we can handle go back inside Sensei." Leo called back.  
"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Splinter asked.  
"If we can't then we risk our souls, and I am not willing to give that up." Leo stated.  
"I trust you Leonardo, take care of the others." He stated and went back inside.  
"Is it just me or was that easier than I thought it would be." Raph commented.

The spirit was now right beside them. It was a big hairy spider that came from the direction of the forest. Raph shuddered when he realised that was the reason the webs were there. The giant spider lived in that forest.  
"Guys its from the forest." He told them."

"Why does that matter?" Sam asked confused as to why her brother chose this moment to bring up a forest.  
"Donnie nearly got eaten in that forest." Mikey responded. Don looked indignant.  
"He tried to wander off the path, he wasn't nearly eaten." Leo corrected. Sam nodded slowly in understanding.

Now the spider spirit was right on top of them. The turtles launched themselves off of the roof and attacked with the weapons they had borrowed from the dojo inside the house.

The attack barely had an effect on the spirit that was attacking. "Wait how can it be the spider that lives in the forest if it's something else every night?" Sam asked.  
"It's in its true form." Leo answered as he dodged another attack from the spider.  
"How do we get rid of this thing?" Raph asked. "It's too strong." He was proved right as Mikey was flung right into him.  
"Sorry dude." Mike apologised.

Sam had an idea. "Donnie come with me." She said and pulled his arm, not really giving him a choice. He gave her a look that said everything. "We just have to focus our shared energy at the spider. Remember what Annaisha told us." She explained. "We are interlinked."

The twins held hands as they stood still on the roof. The other three stopped what they were doing as they began to glow in a mixture of yellow and purple. It was breathtaking as they once again the spirit was jumped by the twins.

They attacked together, never letting go of the other. Around five minutes later the spirit was reduced to being the size of a bug. It landed on the roof and Leo squished it under his foot. The twins fell to the roof, and let go of each other. They were no longer glowing but they had done it, they had gotten rid of the spirit and now the turtles were heading back into the house that belonged to all of the Hamato Kunoichi throughout history.

As the family sat with her ancestors Yoshi and Shen nodded at each other. "Samantha, hime come can you come with us for a minute." Splinter said.  
"Sure, be right back guys." Sam said and went with her parents.

Splinter and Shen showed her up the set of stairs and down a long corridor before they stopped in front of a random door. Sam was confused, she could see letters written on the door in Japanese but couldn't make out what it said. When they moved to the side her face lit up. It was her name.

Inside the room was her dream bedroom. It was filled with all of her favourite things. "When you die Samantha, this will be your room." Shen explained.  
"It is your room because you are Hamato whether you chose to be or not. It is your name it is your identity and it is your heritage. My daughter, you are Hamato through and through. You and your brothers are destined to do great things with your lives. And these things will be trying, just promise us right now that you will never let yourself forget who you are again."  
"I promise Sensei." Sam agreed. She hugged her father and then Shen. "thanks mom." She said. It was one of the happiest moments of Shen's existence as her daughter held her close.

The Hamato's were preparing to leave. Their ancestors were with them. "Thank you for helping me." Sam said as she bowed down to them.  
"You repaid the favour in kind when you helped us get rid of that spirit." Annaisha explained. "You and Donatello will never lose your connection to each other. You will always be together."  
"Good we work best when we work with each other." Sam responded. She hugged the spirit. "I'll never forget how you all helped me."  
"You helped yourself child. Come along it's time to leave this realm." Splinter explained. "We can visit again soon."

Splinter sat on the floor in a meditative pose and told the turtles to do the same. They focused on re-entering their bodies and faded away from the spirit world.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in Spirit

a/n: Hahaha last chapter. Hopefully this will appear as short and sweet. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this. I have to say this took a while to write, mainly because I hit a snag. And I mean the entire story, not this 600 odd word chapter, that took only half an hour to write. But I wanted to finish this before posting it. The word for this chapter is día. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The turtles and Splinter awoke in the dojo. They all rushed to Samie's side when she woke up and hugged her tightly. April visibly relaxed as her friend seemed to be alright now.  
"So how did it go?" She asked nervously.  
"Donnie lost his voice, we almost lost him in a forest and Sam and Don are interlinked somehow." Raph explained in a nutshell.  
"Okay, I can get the full version later." The redhead responded. "Sam are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I really did just get caught up in genetics and could have beens that I forgot what was right in front of me. I feel great now." She stood up.

Later on the turtles were watching cartoons when Sam smiled. "You alright sis?" Raph asked upon noticing.  
"Yeah." She responded. "Hey guys, I haven't thanked you for what you done for me."  
"It was nothing sis, you're our girl no matter what." Leo stated.  
"No you guys risked your lives by entering the spiritual plane for me. We almost lost Donnie and we had to fight a spirit."  
"Sam you're our sister and we would do the same any other time." Mikey commented.  
"I was trying to say that I appreciate what you done. I love you guys so much for this. Donnie you even lost your voice so that we could still be together. You guys are the best brothers a girl could ask for."

At those last words the boys hit her with cushions at the exact same moment. Soon it turned into an all out pillow war in their living room. After around five minutes of turtles hitting eachother with cushions, Sam pulled out her T-phone and took a selfie of the five of them. She sent it to print and ran into the lab.

The boys followed her as she picked up some pins from a drawer as she waited for the picture to print. And as she took it to her bedroom. Now they now knew what she was actually doing they were willing to watch what was going down.

Samie pinned the picture to her wall, it joined others that she had taken throughout the years and the boys looked as they seen some pictures that they had no idea that Sam had taken but brought up some good memories. Taking a permanent marker she quickly drew a Hamato insignia over the photo.  
"What's that for?" Mikey asked confused.  
"Just a reminder that no matter what we are Hamato." She smiled. "It's our name, it's our identity and it's our heritage, whether we chose it or not."  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing, just something Splinter told me earlier." Sam told them with a small smile.

The five of them left the room. "So who wants to go and visit Murikami's place? We could get some gyozas while we are there." Leo suggested.  
"Can we invite Master Splinter, he hasn't been out of the sewers in a while." Mikey suggested as the turtles went to ask Splinter if he would like to go with them to visit their friend.


End file.
